1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to flexible containment tubes for dikes and specifically to improving their resiliency and utility in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems have been employed for controlling the spread of flood waters or fluid spills. One of the most common means for containing or diverting a flow of liquid is sandbagging where empty bags are filled with sand and piled to form a temporary dike. Sandbagging to temporarily divert liquid flow has certain disadvantages, including the monetary cost of producing the sandbags, monetary cost of sand filler, time cost of filling empty sand bags, and the difficulty of removing filled sand bags when they are no longer required. Additionally, temporary sand bag dikes, while effective at diverting some liquid flow, are not sufficient to contain liquids.
In other areas, specifically those related to longer-term above-ground fluid storage and diversion, expensive infrastructure and/or construction methods are needed to contain and divert fluids. For example, in the case of long term containment, pools are dug out with heavy machinery or permanent containment structures such as tanks are transported and installed or built on site. Such methods, while effective for permanent containment of a fixed amount of liquid or diversion, involve significant cost and man-hours to implement.